


My Room mate is a Youtuber

by ninjakatana



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: Fluff, Late submission, M/M, YouTubers - Freeform, solagnelo week
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-17
Updated: 2015-10-14
Packaged: 2018-04-21 06:03:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,677
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4817840
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ninjakatana/pseuds/ninjakatana
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Will Solace thought that it'll be a good idea to do the "My Room mate is a Youtuber" challenge with none other than the almost anonymous and well kept private youtuber, Nico di Angelo. Little do they know that they'll be receiving much more from what this challenge has to offer than what these two have originally thought.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> AHhh so this was supposed to be a submission for Solangelo Week but it came INCREDIBLY late so no excuses ;P Since this AU came so late I decided to expand it a bit more so I spilt the original into two chapters. Enjoy! And trust me, listening to the chapter songs will be worth it!

Love me like you do- All Time Low (Chapter Song)

"gO SUCK MY DICKYOU FAGS. GO TO HELL1!!!!" 

"Okay now they're just doing this purpose aren't they?" Will stifled a chuckle as he finished setting up the camera and positioned himself next to Nico on the couch who had his laptop open in front of him on his lap, reading youtube comments.

"It's like most of our comments are hateful ones about us being gay or something." Nico didn't intend to mutter but he did. This caused Will to crease his forehead, "That's not true, Nico we both have amazing fans and people who support us out there. Stop being so negative!" Trust Will to be Mr Brightside. 

"As if I can't." This earned Nico a shove in the shoulder, "Let's start recording already." Will replied in a huff, reaching for the record button. Will's fingers tingled with anticipated excitement having a first time experience filming a collaboration video with Mr I-don't-need-youtuber-friends.

"Hello! Good day, afternoon or night, gentle viewers!" Will beamed towards the camera, shutting Nico's laptop close on his lap much to his surprise. Nico hid a smile at Will's dorky greeting and leaned a tad closer to him, accidentally catching a whiff of Will's scent.

He oddly smelt like sunshine and rainbows. Nico couldn't help but think he was going delusional from Will's scent. It was intoxicating and he couldn't get enough of it.   
"Today, I have with me, Nico Di Angelo, or you might know him as the Ghost King." Will introduced, "And as you might already know from our social media, we are going to do the "My roommate is a youtuber" challenge."

How on earth did Nico even agree to this? He causally glanced over at Will who had lost himself in the video he was making, just in time to see his eyes light up in excitement as if the experience of living with Nico for 2 weeks was going to be fun. At least they both were excited about this.

Ever since Nico could remember, Will had been his role model when he first started out as a youtuber. Most of his viewers didn't see the hard work placed behind each video he posts but Will understood. The endless late nights of last-minute editing, that sudden panic of your camera not recording, the list could go on. But Will, well Will had always been there for Nico since day one. And it all started out with a suggestion in the form of a youtube comment. "Who would have thought," Nico thought to himself as he let the corners of his mouth spike up a little. 

Before Will could grasp notice of this, he suddenly turned to Nico, "And Nico here will also be recording his own personal vlog which I will not see." 

"Because I would have blocked you from my channel, Will." Nico piped in much to Will's delight to Nico contributing for once. He let Will lightly brush a hand over his, "Yes, and I would do the same for your channel as well,as much as I'm going to miss watching your videos everyday."   
***  
Nico sat uncomfortably on Will's bed, "Are you sure about this?" 

"Very." Will immediately replied with a rarely heard seriousness in his voice. "Nico, you know your my very special guest right? There's no way I'm going to let you sleep on my couch." 

Nico exhaled a deep sigh and tried on his I-don't-give-a-single-fuck face but it quickly changed to concern as he noticed Will quickly turning around to leave. "Where are you going?" Nico didn't mean to sound clingy but it came out as a sort of plea.

In a swift reply, Will whirled around with a cheeky grin, "Well, if you're so insistent on me on sleeping in my own bed than I guess I have to share. This apartment isn't quite big enough for the two of us you know?" Sliding under the covers next to Nico and chuckling slightly at the raven haired boy's blushing face.

"Well it was just a sugges-" Will prepared himself to leave but before he could finish his sentence, a cool, firm hand grasped his wrist giving Will a strange entanglement of goose bumps and electric shocks to run up and down his entire arm as if he was powered by those very electric shocks.

"Stay." Nico commended in an authoritative tone that Will had never heard Nico use before. Before Will could protest, Nico slid his arm further up his forearm, letting his fingers slightly clutch his elbows in a tight squeeze. Now how could Will so no to Nico now?

"If you really don't mind." Will treaded carefully, being extra observant with Nico's facial expressions. There was no annoyance evident in his face but more of a fierce determination. The Italian's face had never held so much emotion in all his years of knowing him and had even gave a sharp nod at Will's direction. This made Will chuckle under his breath when he thought Nico wasn't listening as he settled down on his side of the bed.

"Something funny, Solace?" Nico muttered, half sunk into the right side of the bed, facing away from Will. He'd almost missed the cool touch of Nico's skin against his when he drew back but he kept himself in check, scooting closer to Nico. He bent over Nico's slumped body and about an inch away from his ear whispered a goodnight before turning off the lamp light.   
***  
"Right, so Nico please tell us 5 things we don't know about you." Will beamed at Nico, excited that he has an excuse to actually get to know Nico better. 

"Why do I have to go first?" Nico huffed, blowing hair off his forehead in which he received a badly formed pout from Will, "Argh, fine." 

Giving in, Nico let out a deep sigh he didn't know he was holding in. He faced the camera and mustered up the same courage he held within himself when he first came out to his parents.

"I'm gay and I actually was planning to tell everyone this myself in another video but," Nico ended with a shrug, "Might as well blurt it out while I have the chance." He turned to Will expectantly for surprise, shock or even disgust to come from his response but he instead got Will's flushed cheeks with his eyes avoiding Nico at all costs.

"Will?" Nico was unfamiliar with seeing with seeing this shy and embarrassed side of Will who usually grinned away his troubles. With a nervous tone Nico asked, "Hey, um if you want we don't have to keep recording this..."

Will's head snapped upwards, "NO! I mean er no its quite fine!" He visibly bit back a nervous chatter and slowly raised his eyes to rake over Nico's rich, doe-like almost black eyes. He'd always loved his eyes, they were the only part of Nico that didn't seem distant or untouchable, almost as if his eyes welcomed anyone he saw.

"Actually, Nico," Will had the truth burning into his throat now as if something at the base of his throat was trapped and now it was finally going to be released. It was now or never right?


	2. What kind of man loves like this?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ARGH I'm so sorry it took me so long to update ;-; And also because exam season is upon us, I decide to quickly post this chapter...I SWEAR this is the last one ;)
> 
> Recommeded listening track: What kind of man by Florence + the Machine

"I'm gay too." 

A stunned silence filled the living room that Will and Nico were sitting in, awfully close to each other, closer than necessary. The video and the camera was forgotten and the only things that existed at that moment was just Will and Nico.

Hoping to break the awkward silence that will probably come up in the video later in editing, Nico attempts to clear his throat to get Will's attention. Will returns a reassuring smile and snaps out of his daze, the adrenaline still running up and down his veins. His heart quicken it's pace in a way Will would have described as abnormal. But to hear those reassuring words from Nico, who'd always took no interest in dating what so ever, finally admitted that he was gay in a collab video with Will was the cherry on the top of the cake.

In one smooth motion, Nico had slid his pale hand, just out of the camera frame, reassuringly on top of Will's tanned one giving him goose bumps to travel upwards on his entire arm. 

"Well. I'm glad that I've told you now." Hoping that his hand wasn't shaking on top of Will's hand, Nico tried to copy one of Will's jokily grins.

All the smart remarks and comebacks had dissipated from Will's brain as he struggled to form coherent words at Nico's smile. He never smiles at Will like that. Shaking his head in disbelief, he basked in the cool touch of Nico's skin on top of his. If Will had known sooner about Nico's pleasant reaction to him coming out he would have done it sooner

Filming the video after that became frustratingly hard for the two youtubers becoming very aware of each other's presence.  
***  
"Wow, Nico you never told me that your apartment was so clean." Will inspected Nico's apartment with a keen interest as soon as he stepped one foot though the door. Nico grunted behind him as he dropped Will's surprisingly heavy bag on his temporary bedroom for the second week of the challenge.

"Well, no one's ever stayed here long enough to mess it up." Nico remarked surprised at how tiny his own voice sounded. Will seemed to pick up at Nico's bitter undertone and spun curtly to face Nico. 

"Well I don't plan on leaving anytime soon," Nico's eyebrows shot up like rockets blasting off the Earth's surface. "I'm joking Neeks, but I would honestly love to stay longer." Nico couldn't be any happier with that thought.  
***  
Will collapsed on the carpeted surface, giving up finding a secluded corner of Nico's apartment to film his separate daily vlog for the day. It wasn't that Nico's apartment wasn't too overly big, it was just that Will had a terrible sense of direction.

He slouched against a wardrobe door and peered at the almost empty bedroom he found himself in. It wouldn't harm anyone if he just used it for a few minutes right?

Before long, Will had already set up his gear and was talking steadily facing the camera. He left off everything that was building inside of him including his frustration at Nico's freakishly clean apartment compared to his more lived in apartment. 

He realised with a sudden jolt as he neared the end of his mini rant that the only thing he hasn't openly discussed with his viewers were the rapid heartbeats in his chest he felt when he was with Nico. 

The sweaty palms, the light blushing and eagerness to stay close to Nico at all costs were all signs that Will Solace was still a teenager going though his first love. Not that Will has already been there and done that.

"I've been meaning to confess this to Nico himself but I wanted to say it out loud to you guys first." Will drew a breath before laying himself bare and vulnerable in front of his many viewers, "I know this might be a bit of a shock just after I came out in one of my previous videos,"

"But I think I've fallen hard for Nico di Angelo." 

Nico chose that exact moment to enter the "empty" bedroom and made a beeline to the neatly made bed, flopping on top of the black, sleek covers before turning his surprised head to see Will slouched on his closet door vlogging. 

"Nico?" Will seemed to flushed with horror and badly hidden embarrassment as he scrambled to his feet. "Erm you didn't just hear what I just said did you?" 

Nico gave Will a look of disbelief and curtly shook his head. A long sigh escaped from Will's mouth without much restraint. "And I suppose I'm not supposed to be in this empty bedroom?"

Nico blinked in surprise, "Empty bedroom? Will, I sleep in here." With the most deadpan expression and slight annoyance creeping into his voice, Will had noted silently, Nico sat up on top of the bed. 

"Just finished filming your daily vlog?" Nico inquired curiously. Usually Nico didn't ask Will many questions so he happily replied with a chirpy yes. As a response to Will's out of placed cheeriness, Nico scowled lightly, "Get out. too much happiness in this room." 

"Alright, alright, Mr Doom and Gloom." Will joked as he was pushed out the door by Nico, "Perhaps next time I'll stay even longer in here."  
***  
Once again, Nico found himself scrolling through the endless void of his youtube comment section. He was reading the comments of his newest video that he had uploaded just after Will went into the shower. Mixed reactions of shock, anger and even some encouragements flooded the vlog that Nico had uploaded just a few minutes ago. 

He guessed that some people didn't take it all that well. 

Nico was lying on top of his bed again, his elbows propped under his head and head buried into his laptop as per usual. Needing a distraction from the chain explosion of reaction and disbelief from his viewers, Nico felt his head turning to Will's previous vlogging spot, slumped against his very own closet door. 

He felt a rarely heard chuckle raise from deep within, a sound that not even Nico hears often. Well, not when he's with Will.

There he goes again, he thought crossly. His thoughts always steered back to Will when he was distracted. Shaking his head slightly, Nico bought his attention back to annotating his newly uploaded video. 

Pressing play, he let the sound of his voice play aloud in his bedroom.

"Okay, I'll admit it since everyone commenting seems so goddamn adamant about it. Yes I like Will Solace and oh my god, I'm probably going to regret this later."  
***  
Nico never thought that morning people actually existed until he saw Will happily flipping bacon in his frying pan. Will had this morning glow that Nico probably never experienced first hand from the slight swish of his hips to the gentle whistle he made with those pouty pink lips Nico couldn't help noticing. Hell, Will probably woke up like a disney princess. 

"What's cooking princess?" Nico jokingly asked just standing behind Will. At the sound of Nico's voice, Will quickly whirled around and closed the small gap between himself and Nico.

It was like nothing else existed except for Nico and Will. Like the universe collapsed on itself as Nico's knees buckled together at the slight touch of Will's lips against his. Will urged for a reaction and pressed forwards on Nico's still lips as Nico froze still at the sudden movement. 

Will's lips bought a warmth deep within Nico as he gingerly melted into the kiss. Nico didn't have the satisfying thought of initiating the kiss as he had hoped but nevertheless grew into the kiss as he found his palm supporting himself against the flatness of Will's chest. His fist closed in on the atrocious pink material of the apron as he beckoned Will towards him, slamming their shy lips properly. 

A loud moan of approval shuddered from Will's mouth as it snapped the two apart from their sudden trance. Needing something to keep himself standing from that earth-shattering kiss, Nico leaned against the kitchen counter top, urging himself not to raise his hand to his lips where Will's had just been.

Nico looked back at Will in awe with his heart pounding in his chest. There's no denying it now. He was so dead.

Will looked even brighter than before, if that was even possible, and had a shit eating grin on his face. Curse that blonde haired god. 

"Maybe next time you shouldn't play your secret confessions out loud when your crush is using your shower." And with that, Will sent a wink, sliding a plate of eggs, bacon and pancakes in the general direction of Nico. 

 


End file.
